The Suitor
by luvmecheese-kun
Summary: Lelouch was engaged to a green-haired woman named C.C. will he refuse?
1. Chapter 1

** The Suitor**

**A/N: This is my first Lelouch and C.C. fanfic so please enjoy!**

**Disclamer: **I don't own Code Geass

* * *

** /The Suitor/**

** Chapter 1: Meet C.C.**

"Good Morning Sayoko-san," Lelouch said as he climbed down the stairs.

"Oh! Good Morning too, Master Lelouch," Sayoko greeted.

"What's the breakfast?"

"As usual, pancakes."

_Always the pancakes._ Lelouch frowned.

"Don't worry Lelouch, this is always happens anytime so get used to it," Anya said.

As Lelouch seated on his chair, he was greeted by Rollo, his younger brother and Nunnally, his younger sister.

"Good Morning Lelouch-nii-sama," they both greeted.

"Oh, g-good morning too Nunnally and Rollo," Lelouch greeted back.

"By the way, your mother dropped a call last week," Jeremiah reminded.

_LAST WEEK?!_

"What is it?" Lelouch asked.

"Someone will arrive this day," Anya answered.

"Oh?"

"Your mother told me… that… she will be staying in our house for a while. Plus her parents was also a friend of your mother… so we want all of you to welcome her with an open arms, understood?" he explained.

"We understand," Lelouch answered.

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Sayoko and Jeremiah hurriedly called the siblings downstairs to meet their guest seating on the couch who was in a conversation with Anya, her younger sister.

She has a long green hair with a pair of golden eyes. She looked just right about Lelouch's age, but she looked more cold and stoic than Anya.

Nunnally was the first one to greet. "Hi! I'm Nunnally Lamperouge. Nice to meet you."

Rollo followed up and introduced himself. "I'm Rollo Lamperouge. Nice to meet you."

Then Lelouch finally introduced himself. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. It's my pleasure to meet you. I've heard from Jeremiah that your parents are great friends with ours, am I right?"

"Yes. Indeed," C.C. replied.

"May I know your name miss-"

"C.C. My name is C.C. My sister and I were going to stay here for one month." she replied.

_ONE MONTH!?_

"That was too short sis," Anya said.

Lelouch quickly regains his composure and smiled at her. "I hope that we'll be good friends as well, just like our parents did."

"I hope so, Mr. Lamperouge," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Suitor**

**A/N: **I forgot to say that The Suitor has a total of 12 chapters. Please enjoy and REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass**

* * *

**/The Suitor/**

**Chapter 2: Discussions**

On that night they all sat at the couch. Leluoch seated beside the guest.

When he first C.C., he was surprised.

_It seems that she was a bit spoiled like Anya isn't it? And she is also beautifu-! WAIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! SHE'S NOT MY TYPE AFTER AL-_

"Snacks are here!"

_IT WAS JUST MY IMPRESSIO TOWARDS HER. THAT'S ALL._

Sayoko put the plate of waffles with a chocolate syrup on the table.

"WAFFLES!?" Lelouch exclaimed.

"Yes. Is there any problems, Master Lelouch?" she asked.

"N-no problem at all."

C.C. smirked. _So he's always complaining about everything. Oh my!_

"Sorry about Lelouch, he's always complaining. So I apologize for his attitude," Jeremiah explained politely.

"It's okay. I like that kind of attitude, he's like a 5 YEAR OLD KID," C.C. teased.

_WHAT THE HELL?! A 5 YEAR OLD KID!_ Lelouch grumbled.

"So what brings you here C.C.?" Jeremiah asked.

"I came here because I need to accomplish our parent's decision," she replied.

_DECISION?_

"S-so… C.C…. w-what… is it?" Lelouch asked nervously.

"Do you wanna know Mr. Lamperouge?"

_I have a bad feeling about this._

"Well, our parents decided that I should be married with Marianne and Charles Lamperouge's son in order to maintain their OLD FRIENDSHIP." she replied.

_Shit. Oh shit_

"W-who.. is …it?" Lelouch asked curiously.

"Do I need to say the name of that person?" she quickly glanced at Lelouch.

Nunnally, Rollo, Sayoko, and Jeremiah gulped except for Anya who was smirking at their expressions.

"He's name is… LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE, eldest son of Marianne and Charles Lamperouge. Am I right HONEY?" she smirked.

Everyone fell silent.

_WHAT THE FUCK!? SHOULD I MARRY THIS FREAKIN' WITCH?_

Lelouch nearly chocked in drinking his cold water when he heard the word "honey" and everyone stared at him seriously.

_OH FUCK._

_OH SHIT. WHAT A SHIT._

Such foul words.

Nunnally was the one who broke the silence.

"REALLY?! YOU AND ONII-SAMA WERE GETTING MARRIED?"

"O-oh… yes…" she replied while stuffing the last piece of waffles to her mouth.

OH SHIT. A FUCKING JOKE. Lelouch grumbled under his breath.

Sayoko, Jeremiah, Rollo and Nunnally cried when they heard the answer except for Anya who wa grinning evilly.

"What have you done witch?" he asked C.C.

"I'm only saying the truth, HONEY,"

"Snap the hell out of it, C.C."

"Why my HONEY?"

"You made everyone cry. And most importantly, don't call me HONEY because we're not married yet."

In frustration, Lelouch quickly went to his room and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you like the second chapter and please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

The Suitor

**A/N:** Sorrrrryyyyy for the lateness of my third chapter. I hope you would like this chapter PLEASE REVIEW…..

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass

* * *

**/The Suitor/**

**Chapter 3: Another Morning**

Lelouch rose up on his bed and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

After remembering of what happened last night, he climbed down the stairs picked up a magazine and started to read it.

The witch greeted him. "Good Morning, Lelouch."

_THAT WITCH AGAIN?!_

"Stop bothering me, witch."

"Why?" she smiled.

_SHE'S SO IRRITATING DAMMIT!_

"I hate a spoiled brat like you."

"So you were calling me a BRAT now."

"Definitely. YES."

"You know it's fun to tease a people like you."

"Then stop teasing me, WITCH."

"Now you were calling me a witch, how rude my HONEY."

* * *

When Sayoko, Nunnally, Anya, Jeremiah and Rollo saw them fighting, Nunnally asked.

"Um… Sayoko-san… when will onii-sama… and C.C.-san stop killing-err… fighting with each other?"

"It DEPENDS Nunnally-chan," the maid answered.

"They might kill each other, Sayoko-san," Rollo said.

Jeremiah smirked.

"It serves them right, you know," Anya smiled slyly.

"ANYA-SAN!?"

"WHAT? IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?"

_JUST FREAK OUT. I WANT TO SEE THM STABBING EACH OTHER TILL DEATH._

_THEY'RE ANNOYING. SO CONTINUE KILLING EACH OTHE- WAIT! C.C.'S MY SISTER! I MUST HELP HER. GO C.C. JUST KILL LELOUCH!_

"Um… hey… Lelouch."

_DAMMIT WITCH! STOP BOTHERING ME NOW!_

"WHAT!?"

"May I ask you a question?"

_HUH?_

"Can I KISS you?"

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_

_WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION WAS THAT?_

Lelouch blushed like mad. "W-WHAT ARE YOU ALKING ABOUT?!"

"Were ENGAGED right?"

"WHAT THE-!"

She chuckled softly. "Just KIDDING."

_DAMMIT WITCH! STOP JOKING AROUND!_


End file.
